El centro de sus vidas
by Misila
Summary: "En cambio, todo lo que tiene es un amigo en las nubes y otro al que prefiere ignorar, una tienda de campaña que huele a rancio y una taza de té frío". De cómo Hermione perdonó a Ron por abandonarlos.


A ver, aclaro, por si tenéis dudas. Nada de esto es mío, sino de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>El centro de sus vidas<em>

Si hay algo en lo que Ron y Hermione están mínimamente de acuerdo estos días, es en que en estos momentos Harry sería el blanco más fácil del mundo si los encuentran los mortífagos, los Carroñeros, o el propio Vold… El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Mejor llamarlo así, porque si no recibirán una visita nada agradable. Con triple asesinato incluido por el módico precio de las nueve letras del nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

Tras varios días en los que el Elegido ha estado completamente ausente del mundo y ha estado a punto de matarse unas siete veces porque no presta atención más que a las dichosas Reliquias, Ron ha optado por sustituir su función de líder del trío temporalmente, al menos hasta que Harry ponga los pies en la tierra.

También sigue bastante enfadado con Xenophilius. Vale, Luna también es su amiga y Azkaban no es el mejor lugar para la despistada y de alguna forma encantadora Ravenclaw, pero nunca hubiera esperado que ese canalla los traicionase de esa manera tan ruin. Aunque, si lo piensa durante unos instantes, él también haría lo mismo si se llevasen a Ginny, o a Fred y George, o a Charlie o a sus padres. Incluso si se tratase del imbécil de Percy. Pero, como son dos opiniones contradictorias, el pelirrojo prefiere no pensar mucho en ello, porque sabe que al final acabará compadeciendo a Xenophilius. Y no es lo que quiere. Es más fácil sentir rabia.

Hermione, por su parte, comprende perfectamente al hombre. Ella, que tuvo que desaparecer de la memoria de sus padres y hacerlos irse a Australia, está convencida de que Xenophilius no es un traidor, sólo quiere mucho a Luna. Espera que ambos estén bien, aunque sabe que no hay forma de averiguarlo mientras sigan escondidos en lugares deshabitados.

Se asegura de lanzarle la reglamentaria mirada de desprecio y rabia a Ron cuando pasa por su lado para montar la primera guardia de la noche. Pese a que su alegría por verlo de nuevo, vivo y entero (a excepción de las dos uñas que perdió en su última despartición, pero éstas ya están casi regeneradas por completo), prefiere mantener las distancias con él. ¿Y si vuelve a enfadarse con Harry y los deja tirados? Hermione no necesita romperse el corazón más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Se sienta en la puerta de la tienda, con su taza de té en la mano, y se arrebuja aún más en la manta. Los primeros rayos pálidos de la luna hacen brillar la poca nieve que aún no se ha derretido. Hermione no sabe qué día es, ya no recuerda con exactitud cuántos días han pasado desde su última referencia temporal segura, la visita a Godric's Hollow. Pero supone que estarán a finales de febrero o principios de marzo, como mucho.

Bebe un largo sorbo del humeante té mientras recorre con sus ojos castaños la maleza, temiendo ver un mortífago saltar de ella con la varita en alto cada vez que oye un crujido, pero todo lo que parece haber en ese bosque son animales pequeños saliendo de su letargo invernal. Hermione sonríe al ver una escurridiza ardilla bajar rápidamente por el tronco de un árbol y desaparecer tras un rosal congelado. Siempre le han gustado los animales.

Eso la pone triste, porque recuerda a Crookshanks, a quien echa de menos. Espera que Ginny esté cuidando bien de él como le pidió; de todas formas, su gato ha demostrado ser lo bastante inteligente como para buscarse la vida por sus propios medios.

Hermione suspira y parpadea para contener las lágrimas; los echa de menos a todos: a sus padres, a Crookshanks, a los Weasley, a los profesores de Hogwarts… sobre todo, echa de menos los exámenes. Porque un examen representa para ella algo para lo que prepararse, un momento importante. En cambio, todo lo que tiene es un amigo en las nubes y otro al que prefiere ignorar, una tienda de campaña que huele a rancio y una taza de té frío.

(Aunque no lo admita ni para sí misma, el amigo al que prefiere ignorar últimamente es el centro de su vida)

En algún momento de la noche se acurruca más bajo la manta y deja la taza de té en el frío suelo, pese a saber que hace mucho frío y que no es aconsejable.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ron se levanta temprano. Los crujidos en la litera de arriba le indican que Harry ya está despierto, reflexionando sobre algo. No es muy difícil adivinar el hilo general de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, frunce el ceño. A él le tocaba montar guardia la otra mitad de la noche; ¿por qué Hermione no lo ha despertado? Lo ha hecho un par de días, de la forma más molesta posible.<p>

_A __lo __mejor __se __ha __quedado __toda __la __noche_, piensa el pelirrojo. Con un bostezo, sale de la cama y se acerca a la abertura de la tienda, por la que entran los primeros rayos de sol.

Encuentra a Hermione aovillada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y tiritando. Debe de haberse quedado dormida. Ron se agacha junto a ella y le sacude el hombro. Hermione suelta un gruñido y se encoge aún más.

-Hermione, eh. Tenemos que movernos, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Hermione abre los ojos, lo mira y vuelve a cerrarlos con fuerza.

-Mmmpffhhh-murmura con la voz ronca.

Ron entorna los ojos. Tener seis hermanos lo ha dotado de un ojo crítico que siempre detecta cuando alguien está enfermo. Por ejemplo, cuando a Percy le dio gastroenteritis, antes de que su madre lo obligase a guardar cama pasó todo el día pálido y comiendo muy poco. O cuando Fred y George cogieron la varicela (sí, contrajeron la enfermedad a la vez), estuvieron las horas previas a que les diera fiebre y les saliesen ronchas sentados en el sofá, muy pegados y sin meterse ni una vez con el resto de sus hermanos.

Y Hermione, con una palidez que nada tiene que envidiar al tono amarillento de la lona de la tienda, los labios morados y la punta de la nariz colorada, muy sana no está. Preocupado, Ron la abraza y la estrecha contra su pecho, le pone una mano en la frente, sólo para confirmar que está ardiendo. Al pelirrojo le da la impresión de que, si la pusiese sobre la nieve, la derretiría.

-Ron, Hermione, ¿qué hacéis?

Ron se vuelve hacia Harry, que parece estar en un momento terrenal entre sus divagaciones sobre objetos de dudosa existencia.

-Hermione está enferma-explica-. Lleva toda la noche aquí; no me despertó para hacer la guardia. Y tiene fiebre.

Harry suspira.

-¿Tiene mucha?-pregunta con preocupación. Ron se encoge de hombros; para él, cualquier malestar que padezca Hermione, por ínfimo que sea, es demasiado-. Me parece que hoy no podremos ir a ningún lado-comenta.

Ron coge a Hermione en brazos, entra con ella en la tienda y la deja sobre su cama. Con cierta dificultad, arranca la manta, que está empapada, de sus manos temblorosas, y le echa un par de mantas secas por encima. Entonces se gira y ve a Harry, parado en mitad de la tienda, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Tan interesante soy?-pregunta, en un tono más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

-No-responde Harry-. Es sólo que… ¿Qué hacemos para que le baje la fiebre?

-No creo que Hermione tenga poción pimentónica en su bolso-sin embargo, Ron se levanta y abre el bolsito de cuentas de Hermione-. ¡Accio poción pimentónica!

No sucede nada.

-Es obvio que no-comenta Harry.

-Entonces trae agua. Y algo de tela-ordena Ron-. Yo voy a ver si hay algo útil aquí dentro-añade, metiendo la cabeza en el bolso. No sabe por qué le sorprende que quepa.

Varios minutos después, Harry hace lo que su amigo le ha ordenado, y Ron ha revuelto el bolso de Hermione de arriba abajo, pero lo único que han encontrado que pueda ayudarles es un termómetro digital.

Harry se lo pone a Hermione en la axila (ya que para Ron "es un cacharro muggle, y es demasiado moderno para mí"). Sin embargo, es lo bastante hábil para interpretar sin ayuda del moreno lo que significa el 39.2º que indica la pequeña pantalla. Harry y Ron no saben mucho de medicina ni de medimagia, pero coinciden en que es mucha fiebre.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez desde su visita (y posterior huida) a la casa de Xenophilius, Harry no se pasa el día pensando en las Reliquias de la Muerte. Él y Ron pasan las horas remojando el pedazo de tela y colocándoselo a Hermione en la frente, tratando de que le baje la fiebre y rezando para que suceda, porque, de lo contrario, tendrán que buscar alguien que les ayude. Y dudan que Vold... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado les dé una tregua, aunque sólo sea para evitar que Hermione se derrita como si fuese un helado al sol.<p>

Hermione se pasa el día temblando violentamente, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y despertándose de vez en cuando con la respiración agitada y lágrimas asomando de las esquinas de sus ojos, para cerrarlos de nuevo y volver a sumirse en un sueño intranquilo. Sin embargo, a veces sonríe con dulzura cuando ve a Ron arropándola para que no tenga más frío, cambiándole el pedazo de tela porque el agua se ha evaporado o apartándole un mechón de pelo empapado en sudor de la cara.

Cuando cae la noche, Harry decide hacer la primera guardia. En realidad, lo hace para dejar algo de espacio a Ron y Hermione; no ha tardado en darse cuenta de que Hermione sólo sonríe cuando ve al pelirrojo, y no quiere intervenir. Quizá así, después de mil y una peleas, acaben por darse cuenta de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. El moreno ríe ante la sola idea. No se lo cree ni él.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la tienda, Ron sonríe cuando ve que ha descendido la temperatura corporal de Hermione, y ahora "sólo" tiene 38.4 de fiebre, si ese cacharro muggle (¿Termótero? Bah, da igual) no miente. Deja el aparato sobre las mantas y, sin saber por qué, alarga una mano para acariciar la ardiente mejilla de Hermione. Qué suave es.

La muchacha elige ese preciso momento para abrir los ojos. Rápidamente, Ron aparta la mano, avergonzado. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se supone que Hermione es sólo su amiga, maldita sea. Y no es que él vaya por ahí acariciando la mejilla de Harry, por ejemplo. Sólo lo ha hecho alguna vez con Ginny, y porque su hermana esté muy triste.

-¿Ron?-pregunta ella con la voz ronca. Es la primera palabra inteligible que ha pronunciado en todo el día. El pelirrojo no puede evitar sonreír al no ver en los ojos de Hermione ningún rastro de extrañeza, ni oír en su voz enfado.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta él.

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

-¿Cuánto rato llevo dormida?

-Más o menos todo el día-responde Ron-. Aunque te despertabas de vez en cuando, y a veces sonreías.

-¿En serio? No me acuerdo-admite la muchacha, y bosteza. Ron le quita el pedazo de tela, lo remoja en agua y vuelve a ponérselo en la frente. Hermione sonríe, y a Ron se le ponen las orejas coloradas sin saber por qué.

-Oye, Hermione-empieza tras varios minutos de silencio-. ¿Por qué no me avisaste para que te relevase anoche? Te habrías ahorrado el resfriado que has cogido.

-Me quedé dormida, supongo-responde Hermione. Un escalofrío la hace estremecerse, y Ron le sube las mantas hasta las cejas-. Dios, empiezo a ver lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre-dice ella, moviendo la cabeza para poder respirar.

Ron sonríe un momento, pero luego su expresión se torna seria. Se muerde el labio, pensando la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

Lo cierto es que no considera que su disculpa el día de su regreso sea suficiente para Hermione. De hecho, la muchacha le ha demostrado que sigue enfadada con él, y Ron está convencido de que no estarían hablando en esos momentos si ella no estuviese débil y con fiebre. Probablemente se estarían asesinando con la mirada.

-Eh… Hermione-dice tras un rato. La muchacha, que había estado dormitando, parpadea para despejarse y lo mira-. Tengo que decirte algo.

Las cuatro mantas que sepultan a Hermione logran ocultar la velocidad casi alarmante que están alcanzando los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué?

-Que… que oye, sé que sigues enfadada porque me fui-el frenazo del corazón de Hermione es tan brusco que al dolor de cabeza y de garganta tiene que sumar un nudo en el pecho-. Sé que sigues odiándome, pero quisiera pedirte perdón otra vez.

Hermione se queda mirándolo fijamente. Desde luego, no es lo que se había imaginado cuando Ron ha comenzado a hablar, pero su amigo tampoco le ha cerrado la puerta en las narices.

-Te volverás a ir en cuanto te cabrees con Harry-susurra, y aparta la vista para que Ron no descubra la chispa en sus ojos que delata el miedo que siente ante la posibilidad.

-No me iré-le asegura Ron-. Oye, fui un idiota al dejaros, ¿vale? Quise volver, de verdad, pero ya sabes por qué no pude. Y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad volví con vosotros. Y no te… os, no os pienso volver a dejar solos.

Hermione está tan ocupada ocultando las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordar sus ojos que no se da cuenta de la pequeña metedura de pata de Ron.

-¿Te quedarás?-Ron asiente-. Promételo.

-Te lo prometo-dice el pelirrojo-. Si quieres, podemos hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable. Aprendí cómo era cuando Fred y George intentaron que me prestase, y podemos utilizar a Harry de testigo…

-Ron-lo interrumpe Hermione-. Te creo-es que es imposible no hacerlo cuando la mira con los ojos azules tan abiertos y llenos de remordimiento y decisión. Hermione saca un brazo de debajo de las mantas y agarra la mano de Ron, rezando para que su temblor pase inadvertido por la fiebre-. Te perdono.

La cara pecosa de Ron se ilumina, y el muchacho aprieta la mano de Hermione con dulzura.

-Creo que voy a dormir un rato-dice, levantándose de la cama. Sin embargo, Hermione tiene su mano aferrada con una fuerza desmesurada.

-No te vayas-le pide en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes.

Y Ron no se va. Se tumba junto a ella en la cama, y Hermione le pasa las mantas por encima antes de abrazarlo. El pelirrojo se pregunta si Hermione lo está tratando con un cariño fraternal, como el que Harry siente por ella, o si su amiga jamás ha hecho algo parecido con otra persona además de él.

Ron desea de todo corazón que sea la segunda opción. De alguna forma, y aunque (a su parecer) es probable que Hermione no lo ame románticamente, lo hace sentirse especial. Cierra los ojos y pasa un brazo por encima de la cintura de Hermione, acercando su cuerpo febril hacia él, antes de advertir que la respiración de su amiga se ha hecho tan calmada que es imposible que siga despierta.

Sonriendo, él también cae en el primer sueño alegre que ha tenido en un tiempo.

(Después de todo, Hermione se ha convertido en el centro de su vida)

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> No puedo evitar preguntarme en qué momento Ron y Hermione se reconciliaron realmente, porque en el libro es obvio que tienen la fase de "Te odio por haberte largado" y luego la de "Venga, volvemos a ser happy-friends". Y se me ocurrió hacer esto. Espero que os haya gustado.

Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido, y eso sólo es posible mediante reviews. Gracias por adelantado.


End file.
